Holy Ground
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: December 21 2012, the day the world ends. With no way to run, they watch people die, everything comes to an end. For every start there's a finish point. And now, they meet theirs without finishing college or reaching their dreams. With the Holy ground their only escape. They go through what nobody wishes would go through. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, and GaLe. R&R! Enjoy


**OMG! OMG! OMG! A new awesome story by moi~ Actually this story is a dream of mine. I woke up early because of this dream, so all I had to do is change characters and voila! A new awesome story! So, a lot of genres this story may contain =-= I'm so excited to see how this story may go, it just sounds so awesome! Well, as for people who read my stories, I wanna apologize for the lack of update ^^" Well, I think I may continue this story first :3 I just loved this story so much, I'm so excited *v* Anyways, read and enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own a car… My own house… And certainly not Fairytail… I only own the words and plot… I own absolutely nothing TAT**

She looked around her. There she stood watching this with her own eyes. Building falling, kids yelling, people crying, she herself was crying. How couldn't she, with that horrifying scene in front of her. She knew this day would come eventually, but never this soon.

This was supposed to be some normal day, going on her first date with her soon- to- be- boyfriend.

Lucy Heartiphilia looked around, it wasn't even 11:00 A.M. yet. Her life was gonna end, she was only 21 years old.

"LUCY! HURRY! GET IN THE CAR NOW!" A raven haired boy yelled. Lucy didn't listen, she kept looking at the horrifying scene in front of her.

"LUCY!" Another person yelled. This voice got her attention. She turned around and noticed it was her crush. "N-Natsu?" She whispered softly.

"HURRY! GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Lucy wiped her tears as she ran to the car. She sat beside her bluenette friend, her friend hugged her so close, "Lu-chan…"

"Mama…" Lucy whispered, "You were right… Saturday, 21 December, 2012, is when the world comes to an end…"

8 people sat in the car, all scared to death. Lucy Heartiphilia's mom was known to be a future teller who was very accurate about her visions. But sadly, once she saw this vision, she passed away. Lucy was only 8 years back then so she never thought about her mother's future story.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia mumbled as she looked at the guy who was driving.

Gray looked at the girl sitting in the seat beside him. He knew she was scared, the truth is he WAS scared. Actually who wouldn't be? He smiled warmly at her as he said, "It's gonna be okay Juvia, don't worry, we're gonna be fine."

Juvia couldn't help but smile back.

A red haired woman chuckled bitterly as she looked out the and said, "Who would've thought? The world will end when we barely reached 25 years."

Lucy looked at her friend, "We didn't even finish college… Didn't even reach our goals, our dreams… Why? Why?" Tears started trickling down her cheeks again as she hugged her friend closer when she heard people yelling and crying.

"Gray. Hurry up. The damages didn't reach Las Vegas yet, if we go there fast we can try and get up a plan that might as well keep us alive." The red haired commanded Gray.

"I know Erza… It's just a matter of time, we don't have much to reach Las Vegas, but what I'm afraid of is that we're almost out of gas." Gray replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Tsk. That's just bullshhit! We know we're gonna die if the world had come to an end, why even bother to try and stay alive?!" A man with piercing said sitting at the back of the van.

"Gajeel…" A guy with a tattoo on his eye said darkly but then Erza stopped him, "Jellal… Leave him be." Then she looked at Gajeel and glared at him, "Gajeel, if you don't care why did you come with us? Everyone is trying to calm down, with you saying that its even harder for us to calm down!"

"Calm down?! You want to calm down?!" Gajeel shot back, "How can you absolutely calm down when this day may be the last day we stay alive?! You know it Titania, there is no possible way for us to calm down now…"

Erza was also known as Titania, the queen of fairies. She was the strongest person in Fairy Tail Academy. She also mastered almost all kind of weapons, she was also a fast learner and one of the smartest kids there is to know.

Erza didn't say anything back, just glared at him and looked away. He did have a point after all. Erza didn't want to lie to herself and say everything will be okay, especially if she was almost 100% sure that things aren't okay anymore. They all heard rumors, the end of the world coming in 2012, they didn't believe them. Lucy kept silent about her mother's vision until today, she told them the whole story.

They all listened attentively to her while her bestfriend, Levy, took notes, maybe they'll find a hint about a safe place, just maybe…

Lucy finished her story, tears overwhelming her eyes. Everyone looked shocked, so she practically knew about this but never talked about it. But she was only 8 back then, she didn't understand what her mother meant.

"Lu-chan…" Levy looked at her blonde bestfriend with worry filling her eyes.

"Do you remember if she gave any hint about a safe place for you to stay in?" Erza cut in, a look of seriousness adorned her face.

"I dunno… I don't remember… But there must be something in her room. She used to do the fortune telling there." Lucy said unsure.

"Where's the house located?"

"Not so far from Las Vegas."

"Good. You'll lead the way." Erza said then she continued, "Juvia, switch seats with Lucy, Lucy you'll lead Gray to the house."

"H-Hai." Both girls said.

Normally Juvia would refuse changing seats with Lucy, she'd be using excuses such as 'I won't let my love rival sit next to Gray-sama! Gray-sama is mine!' But, she couldn't say that now, if it's to survive she will do so. And it's not like she can say no to Erza.

"Okay Lucy… Lead the way." Gray told Lucy, Lucy nodded giving directions to Gray.

Lucy couldn't help but let the memories of that night flow into her head.

_._

_._

_._

"_Mommy! Mommy! What do you see now?" An overly excited blond said._

_Layla Heartiphilia, mother of Lucy Heartiphilia and a beloved wife to Jude Heartiphilia. Layla smiled at her daughter and spoke, "I see that you'll have a wonderful life, full of adventures and mysteries, you'll also find love."_

"_Love?" Lucy asked confused, tilting her head in a cute manner._

"_Yes, lo-" Layla stopped talking as her eyes widened and she clutched her head in between her hands._

"_M-mama?" Lucy asked worriedly._

"_L-Lucy! CALL YOUR DAD NOW!"_

_Lucy looked surprised, it was the first tie her mom yelled at her. With her eyes wide filled with tears she ran to do what she was told._

_Jude sat beside his wife's bed as she layed their with his daughter sitting her holding her mother's hand._

"_M-mommy!" Lucy cried as she hugged her mom._

"_It's okay Lucy… Everything's gonna be okay… Don't worry okay?"_

_Lucy nodded feeling better when her mom smiled at her, "Lucy.. I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say okay? You might not really get what I'm about to say but I hope one day you will."_

_Little Lucy looked confused but nodded anyways, and started listening to her mom attentively._

"_Lucy, for every start there's an end. Just like us, like earth. Nothing can stay forever, one day the world will come to an end." Lucy's eyes widened at what her mother just said._

"_B-but mommy! I don't want to die! I'm scared of death…" Lucy said tears threatening to fall._

"_Oh, baby girl, you're still just a little girl, you're time is still far away, but remember this, and remember it very well, okay?" Lucy nodded firmly as her mom continued, "On Saturday, December 21, 2012, the world may come to an end. The stars may protect sweetie, no worries, just find the Holy ground."_

"_H-Holy ground?" Lucy asked._

_Layla smiled, "The sun will set in the east and rise in the west… That's your hint.." As her eyes started to close slowly she continued, "I believe in you Lucy… Make me proud…" As she uttered her last words Lucy shook her mom as she yelled, "Mommy! Mommy, wake up! Mommy is your time to go now?! Mommy, you can't leave me just yet! I want you to meet my future friends! My prince who will save me!" Lucy shook her mom harder, "Mommy… MOMMY!" _

_The only thing that was heard that night was the echoes of a sobbing child._

_._

_._

_._

"Holy ground, huh?" Lucy mumbled.

"Did you say something Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Huh?! Oh, n-no! Nothing at all!" Lucy said.

Gray didn't really believe what she said, but he brushed it off.

'_What do you exactly mean mom?! What's the Holy ground?! Where does it lay?'_

**EEEEEPPPP! I'm so excited about this story *Q* I also want to thank my sissy MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster for supporting me :3 I love you sissy~! Anyways… I' also so excited to know what you guys think about this story, and I want to know where you think this story may go and what might happen next. EMPRESS ME! Show me your creation! Imagination! And I might use them ;) So, R&R~ And make me cry tear of happiness TvT REVIEW~! **

**Peace I'm Out (=-=)v**

**Jaa ne~**


End file.
